1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging of semiconductor chips, and more particularly to semiconductor chips attached on a flexible carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic systems typically use a number of semiconductor chips to implement a desired function. For example, an electronic system may comprise one or more processor chips that further comprise arithmetic logic units (ALU), registers, and the like. The electronic system may also comprise a number of memory chips, such as DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), or electrically programmable memory chips.
Semiconductor chips may be mounted on flexible carriers and the chips are then placed in thermal contact with a heat sink. Thermal contact may be made using a force to press a chip against a heat sink, or may further comprise use of thermally conducting adhesive or thermal grease.
Existing methods of stacking and cooling chips that are attached to a flexible carrier do not make optimal use of fins on a heat sink, in particular when a relatively large number of chips are attached to the flexible carrier. Density of existing packaging in which chips are mounted on flexible carriers and in which the chips require thermal contact to heat sinks is not optimal.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for supporting a flexible carrier having chips mounted thereon and for providing thermal contacts between the chips and the heat sink in a dense manner.